


Types of Hugs

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Back Hugs, Bear hugs, Fluff, M/M, clingy boyfriends, many hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Different types of hugs featuring Malec ✨





	Types of Hugs

**Quick hug**

_ A quick sign of affection _

Alec and Magnus were getting ready for the day; Magnus was responding to a hose call while Alexander was going to the Institute. It was going to be a long, long day ahead of them and none of them really wanted to leave the sanctuary of their loft. But it needed to be done, they were needed and in the end Alec only sighed sadly as he looked at his boyfriend.

''I'll miss you,'' whined Alec and Magnus gave him a little smile.

''I'll miss you too,'' replied Magnus and then cocked his head onto the side. ''But you'll be on my mind all day, so it'll be easier to handle all the stress,'' added the warlock and a small, sheepish smile came upon Alec's lips. He liked that. 

''Yeah. Thinking about you also makes me de-stressed,'' said Alec and then narrowed his eyes. ''Is that a word? Maybe not, but I'm making it to be a thing right now,'' carried on the hunter and the smile on the warlock's lips was widening.

''Indeed. We  _ de-stress  _ each other,'' said Magnus and he hummed happily when he thought about that. ''Now, we really must get going,'' said Magnus and collected his bag. The way he put it over his shoulder made Alec giggle, because he was adorable: all ready, ready to take on the world and Alec just pressed his lips together. ''Want me to create you a portal?'' asked Magnus and Alec nodded, because he really wasn't in the mood to be walking all the way to the Institute.

''Yes, please,'' said Alec and Magnus gave him a little nod. He snapped his fingers, waved his hand and soon there stood a portal not too far from Alec, who sighed again and then leaned closer to Magnus. 

''Hmm?'' asked Magnus and then grinned when he was pulled into a tight, quick hug. Alec quickly released him, because they both knew if they continued hugging each other they wouldn't go anywhere. Alec then walked towards the portal and Magnus blew him a kiss from the distance. ''See you soon,'' said Magnus and Alec nodded.

''Can't wait to be back here with you,'' said Alec, winked and then walked through the portal.

* * *

 

**Straddle hug**

_ Expression of intimacy, emotional trust and sensuality _

''Mmm, I love you, Alexander,'' purred Magnus, who was sitting on top of Alexander, who had his arms wrapped around Magnus. The warlock was leaning down, kissing Alec happily. They were nestled on the couch in the living room and just enjoying the presence and closeness of each other, huddled up in their own little safety bubble.

''I love you to, Magnus,'' whispered Alec back and his hold around Magnus tightened a little bit and he pressed his boyfriend closer to himself, his arms staying around Magnus' waist, as if he didn't want Magnus to run away from him. As if!

''What should I prepare us for lunch?'' asked Magnus, who was now gently cupping Alec's face and the hunter only shrugged. ''Or should we go to a restaurant. Maybe summon a little something over to the loft? I'm not really in the mood for cooking,'' said Magnus and then started thinking again.

''Yes, that would be more than lovely,'' said Alec and then smiled up at Magnus, who was frowning then. What was on Alexander's mind that caused all of those sly little smiles, Magnus wondered. Not that he minded, a happy and smiley Alexander was always a joy.

''What's with the sly smirk, Angel?''

''Well, if you'll summon the food it seems like we have some free time,'' said Alec and waggled his eyebrows.

''So?'' asked Magnus with a giggle.

''Maybe I could get my entree early?'' asked Alec and Magnus started giggling, because he knew what Alec meant by that. Little puppy-eyed look worked the charm and Magnus was more than happy to be pulled down for a long kiss and he didn't do anything when Alec turned them over and pinned him against the couch. ''Bon appetite to me,'' whispered Alec and Magnus only started laughing.

* * *

 

**Bear hug**

_ A tight squeeze with emotional baggage _

‘’Oh, thank God,’’ whispered Magnus when he saw Alexander running up to him. Alec went on a mission, which didn’t go according to plans and since he didn’t hear from his boyfriend for a long time he was beginning to grow very worried. So, when he saw Alexander stepping through the door of the Institute he ran right into his arms, wrapped his arms around Alexander and pulled him tightly to himself, not ready to let go.

“I’m okay,” whispered Alec, but Magnus was welling up, tears present in his eyes.

“I thought you got hurt,” said Magnus and tried not to break down in tears in front of the whole Institute as he was holding onto his exhausted boyfriend and Alec had a tired smile on his face. Ah, yes, it was a struggle, but he managed to get back in one piece, so all was good!

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” said Alec, trying to make a joke and even though he somehow managed to make Magnus chuckle, he also heard a sniffle and Magnus buried his face into his shoulder and just squeezed him tighter. 

“It’s not funny, you idiot,” said Magnus, who was crying now. “I thought I-”

“But I’m okay,” whispered Alec then and squeezed Magnus closed to himself. He could feel him shaking in his arms ever so slightly and he swallowed thickly, because he didn’t like this. Magnus was worried and was no again on the verge of tears and he bit into his lower lip and gave Magnus’ neck a little kiss. “I really am okay,” whispered Alec again and Magnus nodded.

“I know, but,” said Magnus, his voice small. “Can we stay like this for a bit longer?” asked Magnus and Alec looked around the Institute. People were staring at them and he could catch some of them wearing quite nasty, judging stares, but all Alec did was flip them off and he nodded, allowing Magnus to hold onto him for as long as he wanted.

“Of course, Magnus, of course,” said Alec and then started drawing uneven patterns against Magnus’ back. “Hey, shh, calm down, everything is okay,” said Alec, chanting it over and over, finally making Magnus relax in his arms, but the warlock didn’t let go.

Magnus didn’t let go off Alexander for a long time. 

* * *

 

**Back hug**

_ Expression of safety, intimacy and deep, profound affection _

“Alexander?” asked Magnus when he felt Alec walking up to him and wrapping his arms around him. Magnus was currently in the middle of picking himself something to read when Alec came up behind him and just wrapped his arms around him, Magnus still facing the bookcase and he grinned, because out of all hugs, this one was his favourite. It made him relax, it made him feel safe and most importantly; loved. Ah, yes. He just leaned back and placed his hands over Alexander’s, who then tangled their fingers together and Magnus was all smiles then, because Alec was adorable. Too adorable for him to handle. “What’s up?”

“It’s called hugging,” said Alec simply.

“Well, no duh,” said Magnus and chuckled. “But, why?”

“I can’t hug my boyfriend?” whined Alec and then placed his chin on top of Magnus’ shoulder.

“Did I say that?” asked Magnus and Alec shook his head. “Then hug away to your heart’s content, Darling,” said Magnus and just stood there, allowing Alec to do as he pleased. 

"Good, because I'm all out of Magnus and I need to recharge," announced Alec and Magnus grinned as he pretended that he was still looking for that book when in reality cuddling and hugging sounded a lot more appealing to him. Magnus felt Alexander tucking his face into tho crook of his neck them and he giggled because Alec's hair was tickling his skin. God, he loved when Alexander got all clingy like this. 

"So I'm your battery?" asked Magnus playing and Alec hummed and then shook his head. "Then what?" asked Magnus, Alec thinking again.

Battery was good, but it didn't express how much Alec needed Magnus. Power bank, maybe? Simon had just told him how those worked and the hunter started cracking up. Magnus as his personal power bank, but even that wasn't strong enough. Hmm.

"Hmm."

"Hmm?" asked Magnus and turned around.

"You're more like my sun, you know?" asked Alec in the end and Magnus arched an eyebrow. The Sun? "You know all beings need Sun to survive, the sun gives them power and is the sorce of well…  _ everything,"  _ carried Alec on and Magnus had a little flush on his cheeks. "It holds the most meaning to the world and life itself - without the Sun, there would be no life."

"Alexander-"

"And this is exactly what you are to me - my personal sunshine," announced Alec as corny as it sounded.

Magnus was speechless and he soon found himself hugging Alexander back as he turned aroind. "As you are mine," whispered Magnus and gave Alec a  _ bear hug. _


End file.
